


Alex's Mystery Girl

by Agentcorp2000



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fanfiction, Funny, Short One Shot, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentcorp2000/pseuds/Agentcorp2000
Summary: Kara meets Alex's new girlfriend for the first time.





	Alex's Mystery Girl

"Did you finish the fried rice?" Kara asked her sister who was sitting on the couch, dumping the last of the fried rice on her plate.

"I'm sorry! Stress eating." Alex said to her sister with her mouth full of rice.

"Did you have a bad date?" Kara asked curiously.

"Euhmm, no. Actually... dating has been great." She looked down to her plate, avoiding looking at her sister, while her cheeks slowly turned red.

The truth was, the dating thing was more then great. She finally was over Maggie and knew that she had made the right decision by breaking things off between them. She also met someone... Well, she had known the hot CEO for a while, but now she was more then just her sister's friend. She was someone she really cared about.

\--

They started hanging out with each other when Lena got more involved with the DEO and was helping them fight against Agent liberty and his team. They would both stay at the DEO longer then needed just to spend more time with each other. 

Lena was the one to make the first move. After one of those hard day at work, Lena decided that it was time for her to tell Director Danvers that she had feelings for her and without thinking to much about it she called her.

"Hey Alex." Her voice was high pitched like it always was when she is nervous.

"Hey Lena. What's up?"

"Are you still at work?"

"I just got home. Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Is it okay if I come see you?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?" Alex had asked worried, but Lena had already hung up.

Alex sat on her couch and waited for Lena to knock, but the knocks never came. Lena just opened the door and walked right in as if it was her own apartment. Surprised, Alex stood up. They stared at each other in silence. Not really knowing what to say, Lena slowly walked towards the beautiful girl standing in front of her. When she got close enough, Alex gently grabbed Lena’s face and placed her lips on the shorter girl’s lips. 

They both had been waiting for that moment. 

They had been dating ever since that kiss... But Kara didn't know yet.

\--

"Who is she?" Kara asked.

"You know her." She replied finally ready to share the big news with her adopted sister.

"How about I invite her to come over right now?" Alex said while texting Lena.

"Yes!." Kara replied, clearly excited.

20 min later

The 2 sisters heard a knock on the door. The Kryptonian used her x-ray vision to see who was the mystery girl her sister was dating, but instead she saw her best friend. She went and opened the door.

"Hey Lena. How are you?"

"I'm great." 

"Come in, come in. We're just waiting for Alex's new girlfriend. I haven't met her yet." Kara told Lena as she walked in.

"Girlfriend hein?" Lena looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow and her famous smile. Yes they had been dating for a couple of weeks but they had never called each other girlfriends before.

She took off her blue coat and handed it to Kara along with her purse.

"Yes... my girlfriend" Alex said getting off of the couch. 

"I like that" softly said Lena. 

"Yhea?" She asked, while getting closer to the women she had fallen for.

"Yhea" She replied before quickly pulling her closer to give her a kiss. 

The redhead placed her hands on Lena's waist, pulling her closer. They took a moment just to enjoy each others company, totally ignoring the alien who was standing there staring at them speechless. 

Once the moment was over Alex turned to her sister.

"Kara, this…" She pointed to Lena who she was still holding in her arms.

" …Is my girlfriend." Lena blushed at Alex’s words.

"I didn't see that coming at all, but I'm very happy for the both of you" She hugged them both.

"Thanks Kara. That means a lot."

The 3 girls stood there smiling at each other when suddenly Kara's face changed.

"So how long have you guys been together?" She asked, using her journalist voice.

"A couple of weeks. Why? what's wrong?" Her sister asked with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"So Lena, when you were talking about your mystery date, you were talking about my sister?" Kara readjusted her glasses.

Lena's face turned an even darker shade of red. She remembered that conversation she had with Kara.

Alex looked at them confused.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Well... I might of said that you were the best sex I ever had." She said\asked.

The 3 girls burst out laughing.

"This is awkward but I'm still happy you 2 found each other. I love you guys."

The 3 of them ended the night cuddled up on the couch with a good bottle of wine and a funny rom-com.


End file.
